


I'll Be Here For You

by aeroa113



Series: Hop Healing Hurdles [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Deviates From Canon, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm doing the thing where i take a scene and rewrite it to be more romantic, Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Sword & Shield Spoilers, Slightly - Freeform, because i think it's cute hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroa113/pseuds/aeroa113
Summary: Hop and the Champion have calmed down the legendary Zacian and Zamazenta. Now that Hop has finally gotten one last battle with the Champion out of the way, he knows where his true path lies.That doesn't mean it doesn't include her.
Relationships: Hop & Yuuri | Gloria, Hop (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Hop/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Hop Healing Hurdles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	I'll Be Here For You

Yet again.

Crumbus had beaten Hop in a fight, yet again.

But this time, there was no grief. No disappointment. Instead, there was peace in Hop’s mind. He saw Crumbus hop up and down, Zacian howling at her side. Pure joy washed over her entire face. It was the same expression she had after every gym battle. As he looked at her celebrate yet another victory, Hop knew, albeit a bittersweet feeling, that this was not his place.

Hop threw his hands out in a wide gesture, smiling at Crumbus as she called Zacian back into the Master Ball she had caught it in. “That’s our greatest Champion,” he said. “You really are strong, Crumbus!”

Crumbus beamed right back with her hands clasped in front of herself. “Wouldn’t be strong without someone I know.”  
“Oh, come off it. I’m real chuffed to hear that from you of all people, Crumbus.” Hop folded his arms, eyes cast down at his feet with an embarrassed smile.

A beat passed.

“I think,” Hop said, “I want to become a Pokemon Professor. I want to help out Pokemon that’re in trouble, no matter where they are.”

“When did you decide that?”

“When we were running around to all the different stadiums to help out the Pokemon that were out of control.” He looked strangely nostalgic, as if the last battle hadn’t been just an hour ago. “I don’t know enough about Pokemon yet, and I don’t have a lot of experience with this sort of thing, but I’m gonna study and learn a whole lot! And some day…” Hop unfolded his arms and face Crumbus head on. “I’ll become a professor that you, Crumbus… well, the sort you’d be proud to know.”

Crumbus smiled. She looked happy, but… a little sad at the same time? She looked like she had something to say, but Hop continued onーhe was a little nervous that she had some comment to make about his capacity to be a Pokemon Professor…

He said, “I’m gonna take a different path than you and Lee are taking, Crumbus, but…” He grinned. “I’ll still always think of you as my true rival!”

“There’s nothing I’d like better.” Crumbus stepped closer to Hop. Hop, subconsciously, stepped closer as well. His heart was pounding. He felt a shiver go up his spine as Crumbus placed her hands on his waist. He gently placed his hands on her arms and cautiously leaned in for a kiss. It was short and sweet, nothing more than a little peck, but it was more than enough to get both kids to giggle gleefully.

“No fair!”

Sonia’s voice echoed from behind the two trainers, making them leap apart, faces redder than Cherri Berries. They had  _ completely _ forgotten about Sonia’s presence.

“You two are so young and cute,” she pouted, arms crossed. “I’m tearing up!”

Trying to brush off the embarrassment, Hop scoffed. “Sonia! Getting a bit weepy in your old age, huh?”

“PFFFFFTー” Crumbus struggled to contain a laugh.

“What!? Who are you calling old!?!”

The three of them laughed. The air was light and peaceful. Sunbeams stretched from the trees down to the little platform they stood on, gently warming their skin and shimmering against the ancient rocks. Finally, it seems like peace had returned to the region of Galar. There would always be more Pokemon to catch, more areas to explore, more things to learn. Perhaps there would always be people who would try to oppose the peace.

But as Hop held Crumbus’s hand, caught small glimpses of her out of the corner of his eye, and overall just kept himself close to her, he knew that nothing could stand in her way -- in  _ their  _ way. He would always be there when she needed him, and he knew that she’d do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my silly fanfics about my trainer with a silly name. I just joined a hpyu discord and it is a blessing to this earth, and I'll probably post more fics in the future, but this is all I have for now. The healing hurdles have been hopped (hehe) and Hop seems to have finally accepted who he is, so I'd call this a successful series. :)


End file.
